The Other Side II
by MoopzVader
Summary: Updated! Chapter 12 up and fixed the spacing issue in chapter 11. Ugh, how embarassing. The continuation of The Other Side, another of my fics. The dead are going to war...
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: blah blah blah, you know what I'm trying to say. No money, no sue. ;)

Authors note: This might turn out bad, but this is the sequel to my first fanfic, The Other Side. I hope you enjoy it. 

****

1

The bleak gray light of the borderlands was not the most comforting sight in the realm of the dead, but one man drank it in like a man long lost in darkness. He crawled along the ground, collapsing like a dying man and trying to go further by wriggling along the ground like a serpent. He stopped, exhausted, and lay on the cool, gray, mist-covered earth, shivering from the cold and relief. He had been unable to stop for rest for more days then he could count, and he needed to stop now. 

But he couldn't, not with his destination still far ahead, not with Sith possibly near. If the Sith found him… but they couldn't now, could they? They were trapped in their own hell, unable to get out. He smiled weakly, the first smile in Force knew how many long days and sleepless nights. He crawled further, and his ears perked up as a familiar sound reached him.

Running water was near; good, clean, cool water. 

He dragged his weary body towards the source of the sound and fell in it, dunking his head and drinking as much as his body could hold.

He was too tired now, too weak from loneliness and exhaustion to even move more then three feet from the water's edge. He lay down jerkily, half voluntarily, half under his body's own compulsion to stay healthy and able to function, curling into a fetal position and closing his eyes.

This was too much even for the one they called "the son of the suns".

Anakin Skywalker slept, legs still mostly in the water, content for the moment that he was safe. The softs swishing of the wavelets in the river a soothing lullaby.

Qui-Gon Jinn walked along on border patrol. There was little need for this now, of course, as most of the Sith were back in their own dimension, trapped by Anakin's barrier, but it had not been proven that all the Sith were accounted for, so Qui-Gon still felt the need to patrol.

Beside, there was little to do besides this; death wasn't very exciting. Except for that battle with the Sith, nothing ever happened. 

The horizon looked as grey as ever and there was no sign of anyone. Far in the distance, the glimmering barrier that encased the Sith realm could be seen by one who looked. Qui-Gon sighed sadly; Anakin had been gone for too long, now. He should have been back long ago. What had happened to him? Silently gliding over the ground, the Jedi master walked past a quiet river. He stopped suddenly, cocking his head to listen. 

__

Is someone calling me? He shook his head sadly and laughed, no humor in his mournful tones. "I must be wishing too hard, now I'm hearing voices."

He walked on down the trail, looking around with distracted interest at the riverbank and the water. He turned around and began to go back.

Anakin dragged himself out of the water. Feeling something wriggle in his boot, he took it off, revealing a fish that had inhabited it during the night. He threw it back, and pulled on the boot again. He wanted to sleep for another century, but the urge to go home was stronger. He stood unsteadily, and began to walk. Rubbing his face, he smiled as his fingers encountered the beard he'd had no choice but to grow. They didn't have anything to shave with in the nether realm, and so now he looked as if some kind of mammal had died on his face. Not paying attention, lost in thought, he had no warning of another person in the vicinity until he walked straight into them. Crashing into one another, the man staggered back a step, while Anakin, obviously the weaker of the two, tripped and fell over a root behind him.

"Uhhhh." Anakin grunted, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Are you alright?" Anakin opened his eyes to see the man's proffered hand.

"Yeah." Anakin's voice was scratchy from disuse and he blushed, looking up into the eyes of…

"Qui-Gon!! Is it really you? Wow!" He smiled, and wanted to hug his old friend in relief, but Qui-Gon didn't smile and stepped away. The older man stared at him, frowning in confusion, and Anakin's smile melted away. 

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"You don't recognize me?"

"No, I don't, but you obviously know me."

Anakin searched Qui-Gon's eyes, but found no trace of recognition. "It's me, Qui-Gon…"

"I'm sorry, I don't seem to know you, Jedi…" he waited for a name.

"Don't tell me you forgot me already!" Anakin felt a small smile come onto his lips. "I mean, yeah, I've been gone for a while, and yeah, maybe I haven't shaved; but you'd think the man who rescued you from slavery would at least remember you for a few months." Anakin's smile broadened as Qui-Gon went white 

"An…An…" 

"An…a…kin. That's right! Say it with me now! Anakin! AAACK!!" Other words were choked off as Qui-Gon grabbed him and hugged him a little too tightly.

*Qui-Gon… Ani can't breathe! * Anakin was released as Qui-Gon received his message, only to be grabbed again in another, somewhat gentler, bear hug. 

"I take it you missed me?" Anakin laughed as he patted Qui-Gon's back. 

"Anakin! Your face!"

"What?"

"You're young!"

"WHAT?!" Anakin spun around and ran to the water's edge. Staring at his own reflection, he smiled slowly. "Well, how do ya like that?" He turned back to a stunned Qui-Gon and giggled "I'm young!"

Qui-Gon, long since gone into shock, stammered as Anakin came back to him. "I didn't know where in Life or Death you were! What took you so long?"

"I was weak from power drain. It took me a while to get back to my feet." Qui-Gon led him to a small log beside the river, and they sat together.

Anakin gave Qui-Gon a sideways look as he felt the other's concern, "I'm okay, you know. It's not like I can die again, and I wouldn't even if I was able to. I'm fine, I just needed some rest."

"And you got it in the water?" Qui-Gon asked skeptically, glancing down at the soaked pants Anakin sported.

"I was a little tired last night, I didn't care where I slept." He glanced at the older man and smiled "How's things on the home front?"

Qui-Gon stood and brushed off his pants. He smiled warmly, "Why don't you come see for yourself?"

As they walked toward the quarters Anakin shared with Padme, Anakin couldn't help but stare in wonder at the people and things around him. He had been in the nether realm so long that feeling totally safe had become a wistful memory, one that he had feverently wished to return to. It was sunset, and Anakin grabbed hold of Qui-Gon's arm and stopped him. He stared out the man-high window at his side, lost in the innocent wonder of a child. Qui-Gon smiled gently beside him, and opened up the balcony door. They stepped outside, and Anakin felt his breath catch in his throat as he stared up at the one thing that had stayed in his love throughout his time in the dark side.

The stars.

They winked down at him, and Anakin felt a tear of happiness run unchecked down his cheek. In his darkest moments, while desperately trying to make it home, he had questioned whether he would ever see them again. The thought of that might have been less painful then the thought of losing Padme, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, or his own dear mother, but it still ached. The stars…

After all, they were family of a sort. The Force that had sired Anakin had been present in their creation as well.

"Thanks." Anakin whispered, glancing over at Qui-Gon. "I needed this."

"It wasn't a problem, Ani. You do love those stars, don't you?"

"All my life. They were always, and will always be, a part of my soul." He shook his head ruefully "I never did get to see them all, though. I wish I could've."

"I don't think anyone could see them all in one lifetime, Anakin. It would take a few times around to see everything." He smiled once more, and laid his hand on Anakin's muscled shoulder. He turned him around, "Are you sure you don't want to change clothes?"

"Why?" Anakin looked at his reflection in the glass, and laughed. A tall, blond man with tan splotched with brown mud stains, and a tunic with a large rip down the back and one arm laughed back at him. "I guess I should change, after all." He concentrated, and pictured himself as he was at nineteen, in a dark maroon and navy combo. Smiling at Qui-Gon, they walked to his quarters.

Inside, Obi-Wan and Padme sat, eating a small meal and talking softly. They turned upon hearing the door open, and gaped in surprise. There was a small clink as Obi-Wan dropped his fork.

"General thongs-a-lot!" Anakin yelled, smirking and laughing at their reactions.

"An…An…"

Anakin turned to Qui-Gon with a look of one who had seen this somewhere before. "Here we go again." 

So, how did you like it so far? Should I continue it? PLEASE REVIEW!!! J


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: (grumble) I don't own Star Wars, I only wish I did.

If you want to post my story, keep my name attached, and please tell me about it.

2

"Anakin!" Padme nearly ran over her husband as she ran to embrace him. Burying her head in his vest and shirt, she breathed in his sweet scent. 

*I can't believe it. You've finally come home! * 

*If I could've come back sooner, believe me, I would've. How long have I been gone? * 

*Not long, in Life time, but it's been awhile. *

*Sorry for keeping you waiting, Love. *

*Yeah, well, don't let it happen again. *

They broke apart, and Anakin wiped the happy tears of Padme's beaming face with a thumb. _Gods, how I missed him!_ Padme thought as she gazed into his piercing blue eyes. She had known that he would come back, there had been no doubt of that, but still

*I love you, Anakin. *

He grinned at her, and his eyes danced in happiness *I love you, too. * 

"Anakin." Obi-Wan clapped him on the back as they embraced, smiling at him. "You did it."

"Of course I did," Anakin smirked "Was there ever any doubt?"

"You, my dear friend, have an unimaginably large ego."

"I…" Anakin stopped for a moment and shrugged casually "…guess I do." He smiled "All part of the many reasons that you love me."

Obi-Wan shook his head in amusement "Well," he turned to Qui-Gon and Padme "the good news is that he's back."

"And the bad news?" Anakin asked, a slight smile tugging on his lips

"You haven't changed a bit, that's the bad news." Anakin reeled as if he was shot, and Obi-Wan laughed.

"Betrayal!" Anakin gasped, falling to the ground and convulsing. _The whole thing might be convincing, _Padme chuckled to herself, _if he could keep that grin off his face. People usually don't look that happy when they're about to meet the nether realm, and for the second time, I might add._
    
    "Luke and the others are gone?" Anakin asked, getting up and dusting himself off. 

"Yes." Padme saw Anakin's face fall slightly and understood what it was that he was feeling. He had known that Luke had to leave at some point, that he was needed in Life, but at the same time, a profound loss was making itself felt in his heart. Padme knew how he felt; she, after all, had gone through the whole thing herself. _But, _she reflected,_ at least I got to say goodbye._ Anakin had gotten his reward for saving all those souls by being sent to the nether realm. She sighed, and locked eyes with her husband. 

* He knew you said goodbye, so did Leia. They knew you loved them, and so did our grandchildren. You certainly proved you love for them. How many others would brave the nether realm for their children? *

*I know, I know. But it still hurts… ah well, Existence could not be possible without pain. *

* You sound like Obi-Wan. *

*Damn, I'm getting old and philosophic. *

"I heard that, Padawan." Obi-Wan said, favoring Anakin with a half smile.

"Padawan?!" Anakin smiled at the old address.

"Well, at least I'm not calling _you_ 'General thongs-a-lot', wasn't that it?"

"I'm creative."

"You're…"

"I take it you're glad to see each other, then?" Qui-Gon asked, breaking up the friendly argument. He smiled at Obi-Wan. "Come, Padawan, there is a council meeting."

"What? I never…oh," With a glance from his former master, Obi-Wan realized what was going on. "See you later, then, Anakin. Good to have you back." He followed Qui-Gon out of the room. 

Padme and Anakin gazed at each other. Lost in the endless blue of her husband's eyes, Padme found herself able to hear his thoughts, as she had been able to from time to time. He was content, blissfully happy. She dared not break the eye contact she had with him; for fear that this was all a dream, as he would melt away like the snow on a mild spring day. So she held that contact, reveled in the warm blue regard as she approached him. They embraced gently, as if afraid the other would break. Their bond grew almost visible, strengthened as it was by their mutual love. 

"Angel… my angel." Anakin whispered as he stroked the back of her head.


	3. The Other Side II - Part 3

3

The two humans embraced in the warm apartment they shared, thinking themselves alone. Twin yellow eyes glared at them, bitter and evil. A horrible hiss welled up in the inhuman throat, only to be forced back down with a surge of will. Animal emotions had once ruled this primal creature, instinct programmed into the dark brain. But that was not true any longer.

The thing that the foolish Jedi had called a Vitsa had evolved.

Now independent of the commands that it's cruel Sith masters had imposed on it, it watched with cunning as the human mates spoke to each other. 

So this is the one that they called the "Chosen One"…a pity, he will be so easily defeated. Humans are so fragile. 

With a soft, choking laugh, the creature crept out into the streets of Coruscant, it's scaly head ducking low to hide in the shadows.

Plans needed to be made.

Anakin suddenly felt a shiver work its way up his spine. Pulling away from Padme, he frowned, eyes darting around the room quickly.

"What is it?" Padme watched him, eyes widening with alarm as she saw his hand drift automatically to his hip. An old gesture, reaching for the lightsaber that was no longer there, he only did it when he felt very threatened.

"I don't know what it is, but I know it isn't good." Anakin went to the balcony, looking over the side. He glanced back, "We got rid of all the Sith, didn't we?"

"They were all accounted for last time I checked. They had all been called to the Sith dimension, none were left here…"

"Are you absolutely sure of that?"

"As sure as a non-Jedi can be, in matters such as this. What do you sense, Anakin?"

"Darkness, something was here, and it didn't have nice plans for us."

"Was it a Sith?"

"No," Anakin considered for a moment, "it didn't really have the same sense as a Sith, but it was similar." He shivered, not looking forward to another round of war, if any of the Sith were indeed in the Jedi dimension

"We'll find whatever it was, Ani." Padme didn't like the pallor that had crept into his face, and tried to soothe his fears. He nodded slowly and tried to ignore the sense of darkness that seemed to be mocking him and his futile efforts to keep peace in his life.

Morning came all to quickly for Anakin, who, for all his jokes, was quite exhausted. He rose, grumbling good-naturedly, out of bed. Stumbling into the small kitchen in his apartment, he picked up the note that Padme had left earlier that morning. Squinting to read the flowing script, he read:

Ani, __

The Council had requested our presence at the next meeting, scheduled for this morning, but they apparently allowed Obi-Wan to convince them that you were far too tired to make it. I will bring up that presence you sensed last night, and I promise that I will get answers.

I'm sorry for not waking you to say goodbye, but you were sleeping far too soundly – I didn't have the heart to do it.

I love you,

Padme

Anakin sighed, trudging back into their room and pulling on some real clothes. Yawning, he strode out of the room, walking toward the outside. Drinking in the cool breeze he walked along toward the Council Room. There was no need to teleport, and he felt the need to walk today. Taking a shortcut down an alley, a wave of apprehension swamped him, and he slowed down. Through the Force, something called him.

Chosen One…Chosen One…

He frowned, confused and wary. The Sith were cunning, but this didn't feel like a trick that was pulled by the Sith. He reached out, seeking the one who called. Coming close to the other's sense, it pulled away from him coyly.

Come find me, Chosen One…I am the one you seek. __

Who are you? Anakin called, suddenly all too aware of the silence that had claimed the street.

I am the one you sought last night. Do you not remember, Chosen One?  __

Are you Sith? Anakin called, dreading the answer.

No, I am many things, but a Sith I am not. Come find me, Chosen One. __

Am I the Hunter or the Hunted? Anakin asked, turning his head, feeling the dark presence draw nearer.

The voice laughed wordlessly, trying to draw him closer. 

Leave me be, have I not had enough war to last me my existence? If you will not hunt me, Chosen One…then I will hunt YOU!

A great weight fell on Anakin's back, and he desperately tried to roll away. Lashing out with his legs, he caught his attacker on the leg and was rewarded with a rage-filled hiss. Jumping away, he regarded his antagonist in horror.

A scaly snakes head, eyes gleaming red, stood atop a massive scaly body armed with claws at the hands and feet. A heavy tail coiled and thrashed behind the snake thing.

"What are you?" Anakin asked, voice filled with horror.

"I am the next phase of that which you call a Vitsa. You created me, Chosen One, when you separated my mind from my master's, when you placed your barrier to my birthplace."

"The Sith dimension."

"Yes," The creature hissed "I am no longer a slave, I am free to do as I please." The tail thrashed violently, and the eyes glittered, "And I want to free my brothers."

Faster then thought, the attack came; faster then even Anakin's reflexes. A slash across the face, throwing him onto his back, followed by a kick that rolled him onto his stomach. Anakin struggled as the Vitsa-thing pinned him down, to no avail. Hot breath caused his neck hair to bristle, and the creature's voice whispered a final sentence into his ear.

"I am Vitru." Then teeth punctured his neck and he knew no more.


	4. The Other Side II - Part 4

4

Obi-Wan strode down the peaceful streets of Coruscant. Everything was as it should be, at long last.
Anakin's young again, the Sith are finally trapped and can't cause any more harm, Luke and the others are back where they belong… … This is going to last about five minutes.

Gliding past a small alley, Obi-Wan felt a sudden sense of extreme cold take him. He shivered, turning to look into the alley, growing very worried. What was causing that feeling? He took a step toward the sense, then stopped.
This doesn't feel right…I'd better get another Jedi. Better yet, I'll get two.

Calling through the Force, he reached out to his master. _Qui-Gon, I need your help._

What is it, Obi-Wan?

A disturbance, I want to check it out. Would you join me?

I'm coming.

Obi-Wan sighed. _Good, one down, one more to go. _He took another breath and opened himself up._ Anakin, could you get your lazy butt over here, please?_

Silence.

Anakin, are you still asleep?

Silence.

Anakin?

"What's wrong, Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan turned, worry twisting his features. 

"Anakin's not answering my call, Qui-Gon."

"He might be still asleep. He was so tired when I saw him that he had slept in the water." The Jedi master smiled at Obi-Wan, "Don't worry about him."

"I'll try, but it's long since become habit." Obi-Wan nodded his head toward the alley, "Shall we?"

Qui-Gon nodded silently and they crept into the narrow space. Glancing around, Obi-Wan felt the slightly faded stench in the Force that signaled the hasty departure of a Dark Force user. It was not that old, and with a quick glance at his former master, Obi-Wan probed the surrounding area. The Dark user was nowhere to be found.

"I don't like the feel of this." Obi-Wan whispered, the Force humming at his hands.

"Whatever it was, it's gone now. But we should warn the Council."

A fleeting presence in the force made itself felt for a moment, then vanished again. "This way," Qui-Gon muttered and trotted toward the weak presence.

They reached a corner, where the alley veered off in another direction, and Obi-Wan drew in his breath sharply. There were plain signs of a fight, and a sense of desperation and dark triumph hung in the air.

"What HAPPENED here?" Obi-Wan gasped, horrified. Deep gouges in the permacrete were visible; slashes made by some sort of knife or claw. The Dark sense was powerful here, and it sent shivers up Obi-Wan's spine. 

Qui-Gon touched his former student's shoulder; "We should let the Council know what has happened here."

Obi-Wan managed a small smile, "What ever happened to your sense of adventure, Qui-Gon?"

"You've been spending far too much time with Anakin. It's doing you good." Qui-Gon stopped dead, staring at the ground, "Obi-Wan, what is this?" He bent down and lifted up a small piece of cloth.

"It looks like cloth, Master."

"My, Padawan, how your powers of observation have been honed to perfection!"

"Who's been spending too much time with Anakin?"

"Yes, yes, I know." Qui-Gon waved his hand in dismissal "What _kind _of cloth?"

"Well," Obi-Wan took the cloth, "it looks vaguely like a piece of the shirt…" Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon, mouth dropping open in shock, "…Anakin was wearing. Oh, SITH!" 

"Watch your mouth, Padawan." Qui-Gon looked around, stopping to look at his pale friend, "Call him, now."

__

Anakin, are you here? 

Silence.

"Nothing, Master."

"Louder, then. If he's asleep, say it's my fault you woke him up."

"Like I would do otherwise." He bowed his head in concentration, the screamed mentally: _ANAKIN, WAKE UP!!! WHERE ARE YOU?? **ANSWER ME, DAMN YOU! **_

Silence.

"Nothing, Master. Where could he be? How could he miss that?"

"I don't know, but you just gave me one stang of a headache."

"Watch your mouth, Master." **_DAMN YOU, ANAKIN! HEAR ME, VADER!!!_**

Master?

ANAKIN! "I hear him!"

__

Wh…Vader…? 

"Ask him where he is."
Where are you, Ani? __

Why…Vader?

I had to get your attention, I'm sorry for bringing it up. __

S'okay…

Where are you? __

Hurts…feel sick.

I'm coming, Padawan. However, I need to know where you are, first. __

Cold…Can't open…eyes.

Keep talking, Padawan. We're coming. "He doesn't sound good, Master. He keeps saying that he's cold and that he hurts."

"Keep him talking."

"I'll do my best." _Padawan, are you leaning against anything?_

Cold…

Keep talking, Anakin. __

Vitru…brothers…Sith…barrier…

What? The Sith are here? Did the barrier fall? __

No…free brothers…Vitsa

Vitsa? Did a Vitsa bite you? __

No…Master?

Anakin Skywalker, I forbid you to pass out. __

'Kay

"Master, we'd better find him soon, he's getting fainter."

"Ask him for anything to help find him, tell him we can't sense him."
__

Qui?…

"Master, he can hear you!"
__

Stinks…

What stinks? __

I…think…garbage

"He's near garbage, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon began to pour through a dumpster, searching for the young man.

__

Close…hear you…

"He hears you, Master." Obi-Wan began to help; pawing through trash that hadn't yet vanished as most did in Death.

"Check the other one behind this, he may be in there." Obi-Wan hurried to do as his former master said. Walking quickly around the dumpster, he tripped over something.

Something soft.

Something that gave a weak little moan when it was tripped over.

"ANI!" Obi-Wan scrambled over to his friend, calling out to Qui-Gon: "I've got him!"

"Master?" Anakin's voice was barely a whisper, and his glow was so dim that Obi-Wan could see right through him. 

"Anakin, what happened? What did this to you?"

Anakin's reply was so soft that Obi-Wan couldn't make it out.

Qui-Gon looked Anakin over and drew in a sharp breath in surprise. "Look at this, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon pointed to a rip in Anakin's neck, marked by two large fang marks. Seeing other serious wounds on the young man's body, he winced._ What could do this to the Chosen One?_ "I'll go get a healer, teleport with him back to his place, I'll meet you there."

"Ani? Can you make it back home?" Looking down at his dear friend, Obi-Wan had doubts that he could teleport two steps.

Anakin hesitated, then nodded slightly.

Qui-Gon reached out and ruffled Anakin's hair affectionately, "Don't leave us again, Ani. I can't imagine Padme would be too pleased."

A small smile tugged Anakin's lips, and his eyes struggled to open for a moment, then relaxed. 

"Come on, Ani." Obi-Wan grunted, helping Anakin up and letting himself become a crutch for the younger man. Anakin tried to help, but could only limp slightly, head down and eyes closed. Obi-Wan nodded at Qui-Gon, who vanished in search of a healer. Holding his former pupil tightly, he concentrated on teleporting them home.

Padme paced in her apartment. Suddenly there was a pop and Obi-Wan appeared in the room, supporting her husband.

"What happened?" Padme whispered, appalled at the sight of her beaten husband.

"We aren't sure yet, and I don't think Anakin is in any shape to tell us right now." He dragged Anakin into the bedroom and gently set him down on the bed. He turned and looked at her, "Qui-Gon's gone to get a healer. They'll be here shortly."

Padme sat beside her husband, stroked his brow and brown-blond hair in deep thought. "Ani…was the thing that attacked you the presence you felt last night?"

He nodded so slightly that Padme almost missed the motion completely. Obi-Wan strode into the kitchen and came back out with a long strip of cloth. He wrapped it around Anakin's neck, stopping the bleeding as best he could. Anakin stiffened at the touch on his neck, but relaxed when Padme's hand touched his brow again, reassured.

Qui-Gon entered the room suddenly, a healer in tow.

"Here he is." Qui-Gon glanced at the healer, who whistled at the sight of the beaten Jedi.

"Whoa, you look about ready to take a one-way trip to the nether realm, don't you?"

"He isn't going to go there, is he?" Padme gripped her husband's hand with the ferocity of a she-bear protecting her cubs.

"That depends on how tough he is. When were the wounds inflicted?"

"An hour ago, maybe more."

"If he lasted this long, then he'll probably last the night, but don't quote me on that. He hasn't experienced a power boost?"

"Not that we know of."

"I don't know why…he looks like he should be gone by now. Is his medi-chlorian count high?"

"Yes, over twenty thousand."

"Ah, so he's the famous Chosen One, is he?"

"Yes."

"That explains it, although even the Chosen One should have experienced the power boost by this time…" The healer looked around, her violet eyes taking them in. "I know you're all concerned, but I'm going to have to ask you to clear out of here. I need the quiet to concentrate."

"Sure, we'll be in the next room." The trio of worried friends backed out of the room, Padme placing a quick kiss on Anakin's head before leaving. 

The healer smiled, "Don't worry, I'll do my best to make sure your fan club won't lose you anytime soon. But your going to have to help me, okay?"

Anakin nodded slightly, joining the healer to try and save himself from another trip into Hell.


	5. The Other Side II - Part 5

Authors Note: Hey, all. Sorry this took so long, but I've had one hell (if you'll excuse the pun) of a week. I'll be working on the next chapter of CF so keep your eyes peeled. I just want to dedicate this story to my grandfather, Ruby. He died recently. I hope, Grandpa, that you have a more peaceful afterlife then the one I'm putting these poor characters through.

5

Keeping to the darkest shadows, the Vitru stalked through the Jedi realm like a malevolent phantom. The blood of the Jedi's precious Chosen One sang in the Vitru's system, it's power begging for release. The creature licked it's lips, still tasting the sweet nectar that was blood. The lips stretched then; twisting into something that, if the expression wasn't so cruel, could almost be considered a smile. 

__

Chosen One, indeed. The smile turned into a scornful smirk. _How my former masters could be tricked and defeated by something so fragile is beyond me. He can't fight, and without him, the Jedi will fall quickly._ Another cruel smile flitted across the reptilian face. _And then, my old masters, we shall see who is slave to whom. _

Chuckling softly at the multitude of gory images of war and destruction that flashed before it's eyes, the Vitru slowly stalked toward its destination.

Hours after she had started, the healer rose from Anakin's bedside. Releasing his limp hand, she regarded him with a tired sort of interest. His glow was brighter and more substantial, the neck wound had healed, and the number of bruises and cuts had diminished to almost nothing. A few yellowing bruises were all that marked the once slightly swollen and bloody neck and head. He would be fine, with a little rest and some food. 

She stretched her limbs and silently crept out of the room.

As soon as the door was shut behind her, she was bombarded with a flurry of questions from three very worried people. 

"Is he alright?"

"When will he wake?"

"What should we do?"

"STOP!!!" The healer yelled. The three stopped in mid-sentence, staring at her. "Thank you. Where I come from, we usually introduce ourselves when we first meet. Since we didn't have a chance to do so then, I will introduce myself now. Is everyone okay with this?" She raised an eyebrow, "Good. I am Jedi healer Shanna Kaol Gaas. I am pleased to meet all of you." She paused, "Now is the part where you tell me _your_ names."

"I'm Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi." He gestured, "This is my former master-"

"Is he mute?"

"Pardon me?" 

"I asked if he is able to speak." 

The bearded man beside Kenobi chuckled "Yes, I'm quite able to speak. I'm Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Charmed. And you?"

"I'm Padmé Skywalker." She smiled, "And my husband – who, at the moment, cannot speak for himself – is Anakin Skywalker. I'm sure he'd be pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine." Shanna nodded, the movement a little softer than a military bow "Now that that's over with, I will give you the news about my patient. He is very nearly healed, but will need a bit of rest to regain full health. He'll need to be careful with his neck muscles for a few days; they were pretty badly torn." She shook her head in confusion; "I have never seen anyone – live or dead – with those kind of injuries and hanging on like he is. It's incredible. He will wake up in a few hours, maybe sooner, as he appears to have _amazing_ powers of regeneration. There is nothing that _needs_ to be done for him; however, you might want to keep a close eye on him. The bite he suffered appears to have done more then rob him of blood." He met each one of their stares, "That brings me to my next point. I found a foreign substance in my probe of Anakin's blood. Some sort of liquid, it seems like, that has mingled with the blood and is now circulating through his body. Possibly the creature's saliva, but I'm not sure. I've treated victims of Vitsa bites, and while this kind of bite is similar to one inflicted by the Vitsa, the substance is something new. I'd like to check up on him in a few days, make sure he's healing fine, if that's alright with you." Not waiting for an answer, Shanna strode towards the doors out of the apartment. "If he worsens, give me a call. I'll be in touch."

The doors closed behind her. All three people were silent, digesting her news.

"Charming woman." Obi-Wan said, quiet sarcasm permeating his voice.

Three young Jedi knights walked along the edge of the borderlands. Laughing quietly and talking, they strode along a path over the river that gurgled and sighed a few metres away. One, a female Twi'lek slapped her male companion in the shoulder, obviously in good nature. 

They never knew what hit them.

The Vitru knocked two down with a swing of it's muscled tail, bearing down on the third and feeding. Ducking a wild kick from the female, it swung around with grace unmatched and slashed, claws extended. She fell back into the river, bleeding profusely from the deep wound. Hissing laughter, the cruel creature leapt high above the last standing knight and delivered a stunning blow with it's tail. Laughing, it descended and flashed it's fangs at the groaning human.

It was over quickly.

Cunning eyes turned toward the gasping Twi'lek, still seated in the water. "Weak little Jedi, pray that when I return I finish you quickly."

It turned and stalked into the fog of the borderlands. Wiping some of the blood off it's lips, it hissed in satisfaction. Power gleaned from the Jedi blood coursed through it's system. Quickly navigating the easiest way through the borderlands, it started to sprint, impatience flaring through the veils of cold calculation. Reaching the shining barrier that barred the Sith from reaching the rest of Death, it raised it's hands and began to summon it's stolen power.

Padmé sat beside her husband. Watching him breathe silently, she saw clearly through the mists of time that same man as a little boy. She had once felt affection for that little boy, but when she had seen him again, ten years later, that affection had blossomed into love. 

__

Not that you didn't try to fight it… Padmé thought to herself, smiling at the long ago struggle to fight her feelings. The fight had quickly been won, however, when that spiky haired nineteen-year-old boy had asked her for her hand in marriage. She had never thought that she could love anyone so much, or that they could return her love so completely. 

__

Do I take up this much of your thoughts every day? Anakin's voice sounded softly in her mind, his tone slightly amused.

She laughed, in relief and happiness that he was aware of her. _ I thought you would never wake up._

Blue eyes, pure as the deepest sea, opened and twinkled at her. He opened his mouth to speak, but before a word could be uttered, he went pale and his eyes widened. 

The Vitru, scaly head thrown back in malignant ecstasy, cackled as the stolen power coruscated in it's veins. It raised it's muscled arms, electric blue lightning raining from the claw-tipped hands. It howled, spewing lightning from it's mouth as well. Directing all it's power at the barrier separating the Sith Dimension from the rest of Death, it screamed in triumph. The power strained against the barrier…

Anakin bucked up on his bed, crying out in pain. Padmé tried to restrain him, but found that she could do little more then grip his arm and hope he didn't lash out at her. His eyes rolled up, showing only the whites, and he began to shudder… 

The barrier began to weaken, but bounced back, fighting against the evil power pounding against it. The Vitru howled again.

Anakin screamed in pain, his glow shifting from very dim to a white that made it almost painful to look at… 

Pain/Ecstasy…

Light/Dark…

Despair/Triumph…

The barrier gave way with an explosion loud enough to be heard deep in both the Jedi and Sith Dimensions.

Anakin collapsed.

Like it? Hate it? Review me! Don't be shy!!!


	6. The Other Side II - Part 6

6

__

Too much…I'm so cold. Where am I? Anakin felt as if he was swimming in molasses. Sounds dimly reached him, but were incomprehensible. A hand as cold as ice seemed to be pulling him away from the light and sound that was consciousness. He struggled for a minute, then shrugged. Existence and its woes seemed very far away. After all that pain, all Anakin wanted now was sleep…

The coldness beckoned him closer, guiding him with a grip as cold and strong as granite. 

"Anakin…" Anakin heard his name called as if from miles away and slowly turned to see who called. The coldness tugged on his robes, insistent.

"Anakin!" _Padmé?_ Anakin took a step closer to his beloved's voice, ignoring his fatigue and the darkness that was growing more insistent.

"Anakin, please don't go! The healers are coming, do you hear me? You'll be okay. I swear you'll be okay, just come back to me, Jedi."

__

Padmé…Anakin reached back into a rapidly fading memory. He struggled to see her face and felt a dim sense of anger when it didn't come immediately to mind. He saw bits and pieces of memories. A woman, old but nonetheless beautiful in his eyes, standing in the sand outside her home. She hugged herself tightly, as if comforting herself after a difficult decision. 

Mom…

The woman faded and was replaced be a tall man with long hair. The man smiled gently at Anakin and spoke to him in a calm and affectionate voice. The blue eyes seemed to penetrate Anakin's soul, but Anakin didn't fear their owner. 

__

Qui-Gon, my first master. Anakin felt fondness rise up in a warm 

Warmth rushed into his body, and he felt himself being tugged in two different directions. The coldness held onto him tightly, but was repulsed by the warmth. Anakin felt consciousness slowly returning, and didn't fight it.

"Anakin, can you hear me?" A hand stroked his face, meant to be comforting. He groaned and the hand left his face to grip his own hand tightly.

"Anakin? Oh, thank the Force." Padmé squeezed his hand and held it to her face. She smiled at him, "Just so I can be prepared, how many times are you going to pass out today? Maybe we should think about getting a resident healer."

"Ha ha, very funny, Padmé." He struggled to lift himself to a sitting position, and when he got there, he gasped and clutched his head. 

"What's wrong?" Padmé touched his arm, gripping his dirty sleeve tightly.

"Remember the time we went out, and got _really_ drunk? Remember that?"

"Sure." Padmé smiled slightly at the fuzzy memory. She didn't remember much of that night, but one thing she did know was that Obi-Wan had had to carry Anakin back to the temple. Not that she had been totally sober herself, but she had been conscious.

"Remember the next morning?"

"Unfortunately." The night of drinking had been nothing compared to the incredible hangover she had suffered. Anakin, though, had to go to class the next day and had to take painkillers to get himself through the day. The Masters had been none too pleased with him, as he had been totally zoned out throughout the day and had failed to utter a coherent sentence without much prompting.

"Multiply that feeling by at least a hundred. That's what I'm feeling." He opened one eye to a slit and looked pleadingly at her "I thought Death was supposed to be a peaceful time."

"Well, you were wrong then, weren't you?"

"No sympathy from you, eh?"

"Nope." She smiled "What do you want from me, Anakin Skywalker?"

"Some pity would be nice." He thought another moment "And maybe a hot chocolate."

"What did your last maid die of?"

"You know what? You're really mean to me. I'm suffering, and you-"

A low chuckle rumbled from the doorway. "Anakin, you're starting to sound like your son."

Anakin jumped at the voice, then smiled and said in mock horror, "Oh, no, not you again!"

"A 'hello' would have been nicer then that." The man in the doorway snorted.

"Forgive me, great farmer of moisture. How is the magnificent Owen Lars today? What do I owe the honor of your esteemed presence?"

"That's better. I think you should keep the 'Magnificent' part."

"In your dreams." Anakin smiled at his stepbrother. "How are you?"

"Better then you have been recently, or so I've heard. I also heard from a little bird that I missed the grand adventure you had with your son. I have to say that I regret not being there to kick the Sith's sorry butts."

"And kick them we did." Anakin winced "However, I think we're not out of this yet."

"Yes, the little bird said as much."

"Smart bird." Anakin struggled to get out of bed then, but was restrained by Padmé. He glared at her "I can't help drive the Sith back in bed, you know. The sheets would definitely get in the way."

"You're joking around too much, Ani." Padmé said, but instead of the slightly teasing tone she had used earlier, her voice was deadly serious. "What are you worried about?"

"Who said I was worried? We'll kick butt, and be back by lunchtime."

"You joke around to hide your fear, don't you think we can see that?" Padmé sighed, then held up a hand to stop Anakin's indignant stuttering. "Jacen does the same thing. When I watch him down in Life, whenever a situation gets too dangerous or he gets nervous, he jokes. You do it too." She looked at him closely. "What's wrong?"

"Besides nearly taking a second one-way trip to the Nether Realm?" Anakin took a deep breath, "It was close, Pad, it really was. The Vitru almost had me, and it wasn't even trying."

"The what?" Owen frowned.

"Vitru, that's what it called itself, at least."

"It spoke?" Owen blinked and took a step backward, thoughtfully scratching his chin "I've seen Vitsas before, Ani, they aren't that intelligent."

"Well, this one was. It said it was the evolved form of the Vitsa; and that it had been born when I had cut its link with its masters mind."

"Something tells me this isn't good news."

"Gee, Owen, ya think?" Anakin smirked at his stepbrother, then dropped his bravado and ran his hand through his dark blond hair. "I'm sorry, but come on, something needs to be done, don't you think?"

"Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon have gone to report to the Council. They should be able to get _some_ kind of action out of them."

"No offence to the Council, Padmé, but do you remember when you went before the Senate that first time. Remember how little they would act? How deeply they were mired in tradition? The Council is like that. They can't act."

"Aggression is of the Dark Side, Anakin."

"You sound like Obi-Wan." Anakin rolled his eyes, then became serious again. "I'm not saying we should charge the Sith dimension in a blaze of glory, taking down any and all who stand in our way, but something needs to be done. I think we can all agree on that."

"Perhaps," Padmé said reluctantly, "but I don't like going against the Council, they're usually right about most things."

"Like they were right about me?" Anakin tried to make the comment sound nonchalant, but was unable to hide the sliver of bitterness that snaked it's way through his words like a viper.

"That's not what I said, Anakin. I also don't recall saying that they are right about everything, just most things."

"Such as?"

Owen groaned, "Don't start, you'll argue until time ends." He grinned, "Listen, you know that I don't agree with what the Council does. I don't go along with the Jedi on most issues, and this is one of those times." He shrugged, "Anakin, I'm with you on this. Something needs to be done."

"I hesitate to remind you two that something _was_ done. Anakin," Padmé looked sidelong at her husband "you put your barrier up. Unfortunately, that thing –Vitru," she amended, looking again at Anakin "knocked it down."

"So, something else needs to be done." Owen shrugged.

"The trouble with that, of course, is that the Sith haven't attacked us yet. We can't say that we're defending ourselves." Now it was Anakin's turn to look thoughtful. "That's what the Council will have a problem with."

"Does it matter?" Owen began to look sly.

"What?" Padmé stretched the word, as if wary of the answer.

"The Council's opinion. If I remember right, when action is really needed, our little group doesn't give two loads of bantha dung what the council says." Owen began to chuckle

Anakin's deep chuckle joined his stepbrother's, then turned to a laugh, "True."

Padmé cocked an eyebrow at the two of them, then slowly began to smile. She stood, stretching her muscles. "Well, if that's the case, what's to worry about? Whether the Council agrees with us or not, we're going to do something about this."

"Great." Anakin watched his wife stretch "Does this mean I can get up?"

"If you can stay on your feet." Padmé nodded her consent.

Anakin fairly jumped out of bed, doing a little dance. "Ah, Freedom is a beautiful thing."

Palpatine watched as the sky lit up in a flash of bright white light. The barrier which kept the Sith captives in their own home brightened and strained against a power that was intent on bringing it down. 

__

An Ally…and on the Outside, too. Whoever it is, they are freeing us. A smile of pure evil lit the Sith Lord's face _And when I do get out, Skywalker will know no limits to the pain that I will inflict on his miserable soul._

The cursed barrier shone brighter still, then gave way, collapsing in a wave of defeat. Palpatine smiled again, the expression anything but kindly, and teleported to the border.

Revenge would be sweet…

The Vitru snarled and howled in pleasure. Baring it's long fangs at the sky, it seemed to sneer at the Force itself. A cloud of darkness appeared and turned into a Sith.

"What are you?" The Sith raised it's bony fingers and aimed them at the Vitru.

"No one you need to know, Sith. I once was a slave to your kind, but now, should you try to keep me from my goal, you will know no end to my rage." 

"I see." The Sith cocked it's head at the creature, "I think you will find, however, that threatening a Sith Lord is the last thing you want to do, if you value your sanity."

"Don't threaten me, Sith. You will find that…unwise."The Vitru flashed it's brilliant white fangs at the Sith, then stalked past him, into the Sith Dimension. Not turning back, the Vitru hissed over its shoulder, "I don't care who you are, or how powerful you think yourself. You are nothing compared to me, and I strongly suggest you stay out my way."

The Sith was speechless in surprise as he watched the Vitru disappear into the dark fog.

Yes, I know, there was no action in this chapter. I'm sorry, but school is taking up most of my time *mumble mumble * EVIL SCHOOL!!!! Well, anyway, I'm putting up a new fic as well, and more chapters will be coming soon. They'll be better then this, I promise!


	7. The Other Side II - Part 7

7

"That was interesting." Obi-Wan turned and grabbed his master's sleeve. Just out a meeting with the Council, both men wore identical expressions of irritation; although Qui-Gon had a hint of barely disguised disgust along with it.

"We knew they wouldn't do anything, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon kept his voice low, breathing deeply, disturbed that the Council thought so little of the attack on Anakin, or the fact that the Sith could now come and go where they pleased. 

"We didn't think…Qui-Gon, they _forbade _us from showing any aggression towards the Sith! I can understand forbidding aggression if it's unprovoked, that is the Jedi way, but we can't even patrol our own borders! The Sith-"

"Have enough problems of their own. The creature that attacked Anakin only attacked our people only to get access to the Sith dimension."

"You aren't seriously saying that you _agree_ with their decision?" 

"They did what they thought was right; it was all they could do." Qui-Gon glanced at Obi-Wan with the barest hint of a smile on his bearded features. "Close your mouth, Obi-Wan, it might stick like that if you stay that way for too long." He grew serious again, and his eyes grew distant. "We can't retaliate, but I think it would be wise to keep an eye open. Nothing with that much power, drawing on that much of the Dark Force, will be satisfied with the Sith dimension alone." He closed his eyes, preparing to teleport.

Obi-Wan sighed and visualized Anakin's apartment. 

"Back already? That was quick." Anakin was standing, stretching out his arms and legs, with Owen and Padmé standing beside him. He smiled at them, "Don't tell me, I already know; the Council forbade any action. Am I right?"

"We know them too well." Obi-Wan glanced at the fading evidence of Anakin's battle. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks. Will they let us patrol?"

"Three guesses."

"Stars…are they really that stupid?" Owen spoke up from beside Anakin.

"They aren't stupid, they are mired in tradition. We've gone over that, Owen." Padmé sat heavily on the bed. "The Vitru broke through the barrier."

"Vitru? Is that what it's called? Yes, we know." Obi-Wan sighed. "Unless the Council tells us to attack, we're sitting on our thumbs."

"No way. If that thing shows any sign of turning it's ugly head back this way…"

"Like I said before, Ani," Owen smiled "when action is needed, do we really care about the Council?"

"Like it or not, the Council is the ruling body. We can't just go against them." Obi-Wan argued.

"Obi-Wan, if I may bring your attention to Melida/Daan…"

"Oh, shut up."

The servants of the Sith revolted. They used their demonic strengths to free themselves from their bondage and then turned on their creators. Lead by the thing know as Vitru, they pushed the Sith nearly to the Jedi edge of the Borderlands.

The Vitru smiled as it licked fresh blood off its scaly lips. The Sith were strong, to be sure, but their numbers were dwindling. More and more journeyed to the Nether Realm, and none had yet been able to return. 

The gray light of the Borderlands wavered for a moment, and the sky flashed through the spectrum of colours. A nearby Vitsa hissed at the strange sight, rearing up. The Vitru snarled at it to be silent, and cocked its head at the strange sight. The sky had been doing that often, but as of yet, why it did it was unknown. The Vitru shook it's scaly head and rose, ready to lead another assault on the Sith.

Anakin frowned as the sky flashed, puzzled. _What's going on?_

Suddenly the building shook, spilling Owen and Padmé to the floor, and making the rest stagger. 

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Owen mumbled from his position on the floor, "What was that?"

"I have no idea." Qui-Gon answered, glancing at Anakin and Obi-Wan. "Do either of you get anything?"

"A tremor." Anakin cocked his head and probed again, "It's almost like…"

"Like?" Padmé probed.

"Well, this sounds stupid, but like this reality got roadburn."

"You're right, that does sound stupid." Obi-Wan smiled.

"No, hear me out. When you get roadburn, you scrape your arm against the permacrete, and just a little harder and the skin will tear." Anakin shook his head, "Something happened, and this reality couldn't compensate right away, so I felt that tremor. If the disturbance was bigger, then the reaction would be bigger."

"Every action has an equal and opposite reaction." Qui-Gon muttered, pacing for a moment. He spun back towards them, "No…"

"No what, Qui-Gon?" Anakin frowned.

"It isn't like roadburn, exactly…it's like putting too much air in a balloon. The Vitru is pulling too much power into itself, this reality couldn't compensate."

"By the Force…that makes sense!" Obi-Wan gasped.

"Will _someone_ tell me what's going on?" Owen glared around the room, exasperated.

"The Vitru fed off of Anakin and grew stronger until it equaled his strength. This was like cloning him, power and all. Our dimension compensated, but was stretched. Then it fed again and again…"

"Soon, it won't be able to compensate anymore." Obi-Wan breathed "So why hasn't this happened when a regular Vitsa feeds?"

"Because Vitsas only take blood," Owen paced back and forth, agitated, "they don't absorb the power from it!"

The building shook again, and the sky lit up blindingly. 

When the shaking had stopped, none of the friends were left standing.

Anakin lifted his head with a groan and saw his stepbrother lying facedown on the floor. "Owen!"

"I feel," Owen spoke, his voice muffled by the carpeted floor, "like a bantha has decided to take up tap dancing inside my skull." He lifted his face, "What was that?"

"I don't want to know." Padmé spoke up, bringing herself to a sitting position and gingerly rubbing her temple.

A soft pop sounded outside the door, and someone knocked gently.

"Coming," Anakin got to his feet and opened the door.

An athletic-looking blonde woman blinked up at him.

"Siri!" Anakin stepped back in surprise. Siri had been Obi-Wan's friend when they had been children, though they rarely spoke anymore.

"Anakin," Siri smiled, but it looked forced. "I was just watching the living, and thought you'd like to see something. You can all come too, if you want." She called over Anakin's broad shoulder. She didn't wait for an answer, and vanished quickly. Anakin looked back, shrugged, and they all vanished after her.

They came out of transit in what was casually called "The Observatory". It was here that the living were watched and guided. A thousand images swirled in a ghostly rivalry for attention. Siri beckoned them closer and one image grew large, filling the room. It was blurry, and Siri turned to them.

"Watch." She gestured to the picture.

A teenaged boy stood there, bruised and haggard. He swung his purple saber at an unseen foe and drew back. Suddenly straightening up, his eyes went wide and he swung around and took off at a run.

Watching with wide eyes, Anakin whispered, "Who is that?"

"Your grandson, Anakin Solo."

"Anakin?" The boy ran faster, sprinting for a young woman who had been driven against a wall. "Is that Jaina?"

"Yes." Anakin swung wildly at nothing, then gasped and staggered back, going pale.

"What…Oh no!" The Elder Anakin was helpless as he watched his grandson fall to the ground. He turned away, emotions raging. "Why did you show me this, Siri?"

"When the sky flashed, it appears that time was distorted and our time was slowed, while life time was sped up. This is why Anakin looks as he does. He is 17." Siri didn't turn from the picture. "While not back to normal yet, their time is only a little faster than ours now."

"You didn't answer me, Siri." Anakin rasped, glancing at his wife, who had her head covered in her hands, "Why did you show us this. We don't want to see their pain."

At this, Siri turned back to them. "Because," she said gently, "not long after this occurred, Anakin made the transfer."

Anakin whirled around, "What?!"

She returned to the image "He died bravely, and if you want to reach him before he wakes, you'd better be quick."

When she turned back at the last word, she was talking to nothing but air.


	8. The Other Side II Part 8

8

Anakin Skywalker knelt beside his grandson, gently stroking the young man's forehead.

__

He's too young, Anakin mourned. _He shouldn't have had to die. His time was too short._

The young man lay on his grandparents' bed in their home on Naboo. His grandmother, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and the rest of their "little group" sat quietly in the living room of the small house. The elder Anakin had been allowed to stay with his grandson because the pair of them had got along famously when they had last met. 

Anakin the younger stirred in his fitful sleep, his brow wrinkling. Skywalker rocked back to sit on his heels, wanting to give the young one some room when he-

"Tahiri!" Anakin sat up in bed with a gasp and a cry. His eyes darted and his fear seemed to ooze from his glowing blue form.

"Shhhh," The elder man murmured, placing a steadying hand on his grandson's trembling shoulder. "It's alright, just relax."

"Where am I? Who're you?" The frightened teen jerked away, scooting back into a wall. His eyes darted quickly around the room, "Where's my lightsaber?"

"Your lightsaber isn't here, Anakin." Anakin Sr. tried to calm the boy, "You were in a battle and you lost it."

"The battle…then we're back in the worldship?" the boy frowned, but understanding was leaking into his eyes. "Or are we on Myrkr?"

"No, Anakin," Skywalker said slowly, "you know what happened, you know where you are."

"No, I don't." Anakin replied stubbornly, "I…" His voice faltered.

"You don't have to be afraid." The soothing tone seemed to calm the boy, and the elder man continued, "You're safe now."

"I'm…I'm _dead_?" The boy looked at his glowing hands and back up at the other occupant of the room. "You didn't tell me who you are…or were…or whatever."

"You met me once, a long time ago." Their eyes met, blue on blue, and the older man smiled, "You were named for me."

"Grandfather?" Anakin Solo reached out with a trembling hand and touched his grandfather's sleeve, wondering if he was dreaming.

"Call me Ani. Grandfather is a title I don't feel old enough for." Ani gave a small grin and gently brushed Anakin's hair out of his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I…I think so." Anakin felt his stomach, wincing at fresh memories. "I can't believe this." He glanced up sharply "Did everyone get out?"

"I can't tell you. We honestly don't know. What were you fighting?"

"The Yuuzhan Vong." Anakin cocked his head slightly, "I thought the dead would be watching."

"That's the thing. We can't see them. I saw you fighting nothing. By the way," Ani inclined his head proudly, "that was some pretty fancy swordplay. Did your uncle teach you to fight like that?" 

Anakin nodded, smiling modestly at the praise. "Mostly."

"I'm impressed." Ani got off his knees and shook the aches out of his muscles. "Do you feel strong enough to get up?"

"I think so." Anakin slowly got out of bed and stretched. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to introduce you to the rest of your family." Ani proudly grasped his grandson's shoulder and steered him out of the room. 


	9. The Other Side II Part 9

__

Author's Note: Alright, that last chapter was absolutely brutal to write. I'll probably have some revisions to it later. First off, from now on (hopefully) I'll have Anakin Skywalker as Ani or Skywalker, and Anakin Solo as Anakin. Kill me if I ever write with two characters with the same name again. Second, I'm sorry for the lack of updates, it's been crazy around here, and I do appreciate your patience. Third, the story will start speeding up from here, so hold on to your butts.

9

Before the pair could reach the bottom of the stairs, however, the sky flashed its brightest yet and the small house shook. Both Anakins were thrown to the floor, and Ani, hearing the rasp of breaking drywall, shielded his grandson with his body. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the shaking stopped and Ani tried to get up.

"Are you alright?" Ani coughed down at his grandson, and, when the boy nodded, pushed himself up. "Padmé?"

"We're here." Padmé's voice was muffled, but she sounded unhurt. "Everyone's fine, thank the Force."

"Not to ruin this happy moment," Bail spoke up "but something tells me that staying in a house that looks like it's going to collapse isn't a smart thing."

"Alright, see you outside." Ani grabbed Anakin and teleported them out. 

When the reappeared a short distance from the house, Anakin gaped at the landscape. The house was situated near a small lake, with rocky shores laced with pine trees. It was breathtaking.

"Anakin?" Ani called gently, bringing his grandson back to the present. Anakin spun around and trotted back to his grandfather.

As Ani opened his mouth to begin the introductions, a call went out in the Force. It was like a siren, calling and warning, unable to be ignored.

"Oh Sith…" Ani swore, he smiled weakly, "we'll make this quick. Anakin, this is Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Bail, Owen, Beru, and your grandmother Padmé." The smile got larger, "Got all that?"

"No." Anakin looked slightly confused.

"That's alright," Bail spoke up, "I've been hanging around your grandfather for twenty life-years and I still don't know why I'm doing it!"

Ani scowled, "Quiet you." 

"Alright! Quiet down!" Mace Windu stood at the center of the Council room, gesturing for all present to be silent. The clamor of alarmed voices slowly obeyed, but the level of anxiety didn't recede. Ani laid a hand on his grandson's arm, soothing him.

"As you are aware of by now – unless you've hidden under a rock – the barrier keeping the Sith back has been breached. They have been slowly pushed out of their dimension by their own creatures, and coming closer to our realm."

"Translation?" Anakin whispered, glancing at his grandfather.

"We're about to be invaded"

"Ah, I see."

A voice spoke up from the other side of the amphitheater, "Are we helpless infants? We can defend ourselves! Perhaps, with the help of these freed creatures, we can defeat the Sith once and for all!"

Windu sighed, "Skywalker, you are-"

"Um, Master? I'm over here." Ani waved his hand around a bit, while the amphitheater shivered with laughter, relieving some of the tension.

The bald master glanced at him and chuckled, embarrassed. "So you are. My apologies; force of habit."

"Hey, no prob." Ani grinned.

Windu turned back to the one who had spoken, "Your name, Jedi?"

"Wurth Skidder."

Anakin cursed softly, "Sithspit."

Ani turned to him, "What's wrong? Do you know him?"

"Unfortunately. He was always toeing the light/dark boundary. If you want to see some pretty fancy stupidity, keep your eye on him."

"I see." Ani glanced at the young Jedi, standing proudly and attempting to stare down Mace Windu.

"Skidder," Mace sighed, "we could attack the Sith, we could possibly even wipe them out; but do not think, even for a moment, that the pets of the Sith would be content to stop there. We would only be aiding them."

"So your solution is to sit here and wait for the Sith and their pets to start harming the people here?" Skidder's voice couldn't have contained more scorn unless physically aided.

"No, young one. If you would let me finish..? Thank you." Windu raised his voice to address the entire assembly of Jedi, "Every battle ready Jedi is to report to a High Council member within the next two days. You will receive your assignments: where you will be posted, when you will patrol, etc, from them. The ultimate plan is to watch our boundaries and not be caught unaware when and if it comes down to war. Are there any questions? Good. Wait a second," Windu gave a placating gesture to those who were rising from their seats. "The High Council would like to meet with any Kenobi, Jinn, Skywalker, or any relation thereof before they leave. Now," the Master smiled, "you may go."

Ani leaned over his grandson to whisper to Obi-Wan, "What did we do now?" 

"I have no idea, but whatever it is, it's all your fault."

When they had all assembled around the bald Jedi, he led them quietly into a side room. "Please," He gestured to an assortment of chairs, "sit."

"What's this about, Mace?" Qui-Gon inquired, leaning forward in his seat, frowning.

"The High Council wants me to remind you," he glanced hard at Ani, "that unprovoked agression is forbidden. Also-"

"Hey!" Ani interrupted, "Why me? It's Skidder who had better receive _that_ message."

"I know, Skywalker, I know. Believe me, he will be closely observed. The Council is merely being cautious. Anyway, here are your formal assignments. Young Solo," Windu smiled at the youngest human present as he handed out datapads, "your arrival was unexpected, and there is no assignment for you. If you want one, a post with a family member can be arranged."

"Master Windu," Ani cocked an eyebrow at the Council member, "I have no assignment."

"I know," Windu hung his head for a moment. "You are to stay here."

Among the startled outcries, Qui-Gon asked, "Mace, are you joking?"

"Unfortunatly not."

"But he's the Chosen One!" Bail Organa cried.

Skywalker turned to him, "Not that I don't appreciate this, but why are you here?"

"He said relations could come." Bail looked innocent

"Last I checked, there was no blood connection between us. I was happy, you were happy-"

"I raised your daughter." Bail shrugged "That has to count for something."

"Ah, I see." Ani turned to Windu, "So why-"

"The High Council believes that if the – Vitru? – were to get a hold of you again, it could cause more than a simple tremor."

"The High Council is a bunch of idiots." Owen muttered. He glanced up and grinned, "Present company excluded, of course."

Windu nodded, a small smile pulling on his lips.

"Well, I guess that's it," Obi-Wan sighed, standing, "I have to get to my post."

"No." Mace smiled, holding up a hand, "Wait a moment."

"Alright…" Obi-Wan sat once more, frowning a little at the Council member's strange behavior.

"What is it, Mace?" Qui-Gon asked again.

"We have to wait for one more person to join us." The door _swooshed_ open, "Ah, here he is."

"My apologies, held up by Skidder, I was." Yoda hobbled into the room, and Ani supressed a groan.

"Master," Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan inclined their heads respectfully.

"Always glad to see you, I am." Yoda nodded at the two, then glanced at Ani, smiling a little "Not so sure am I about this one."

"Thanks, I'm glad to see you too, greenie." Ani gave a cocky half-smile. 

Yoda gave a little chuckle, then turned to face them all. "Received your formal assignments, you did?"

"Or lack thereof." Grumbled Ani, too low to be heard, with a slight scowl.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan absently twirled the datapad between nimble fingers.

"Very good. Have something to add, I do." Yoda straightened, "Completely ignore them, you shall."

Everyone gaped at the diminuative master, frozen in place by the order. 

Ani broke the sudden silence, "Was that an order, or a prediction?"

Windu sighed, "The other Masters have no idea what they're up against. They've fought Sith before, but not like this. We cannot fight properly by their rules."

"So," continued Yoda, "create our own, we will."

"I'm sorry," Ani interrupted, looking around and fighting a smile, "but did someone step on him or something?-"

"Hmm, like to see them try, I would." Yoda snorted.

"Because," Ani continued, "he's starting to sound like me."


	10. The Other Side II Part 10

10

Anakin Solo sat quietly beside his grandfather the next morning. Birds chirped cheerfully, but not even their sweet sounds could ease the tension from Anakin's back and limbs. He stretched and glanced at the older man.

"Don't ask that of me." The blond man said quietly, as if not to disturb the peace with his words.

"Grandfather, I need to learn." Anakin looked at the other beseechingly, "Please?"

"Anakin…" the words came out as a soft growl, but Anakin didn't flinch.

"How can I fight if I don't learn?" Anakin sighed and leaned back, supported by his elbows.

"Why are you asking _me_ of all people?" One blond eyebrow lifted, "You're surrounded by Jedi, most of whom are better teachers. Why-"

"Because I want to learn from _you_. Come on…can you honestly say that I'm safer with anyone else? Nothing could hurt me when I'm with you." Anakin frowned at the other's soft, humorless laughter, "What?"

"How can you have so much faith in someone like me?" Blue eyes locked on their younger duplicates, "Besides that, I didn't do such a great job of protecting last time, did I?"

"Obi-Wan said that you were kinda over that…you know, the Vader stuff."

"He doesn't understand me, never has." Came the soft reply, "He cares about me…and I'm grateful, but he just doesn't understand." Ani bowed his head, and shame shivered along the connection the two shared. "He's never done anything that merits so much regret."

"I suppose…but I have." Anakin stared up at the clear blue sky and sighed mournfully. "If it wasn't for me, Chewie would still be alive, along with countless others who were endangered by my plans."

"The way I heard it you saved a shipload of people with your actions, and you did a great deal of damage to the Yuuzhan Vong." 

"Yeah…but it didn't change the fact that Chewie was gone." Anakin blinked once, an idea sparking in his mind "Is Chewie _here_?"

"I don't see why he wouldn't be." Ani smiled, "Do you want to stay with him instead?"

"No!" Anakin grinned, "Someone needs to bug you, and it might as well be me. I just might want to visit him. Can I?"

"Sure…but not with me. I doubt he'd be happy to see me." 

"Cool. Now, back to our original topic. Will you train me?"

"I can't." Ani flopped back on the ground, staring up at the sky.

"No, you just won't. Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Nope."

"Pretty pretty pretty pretty-"

"You don't give up, do you?"

"Nope." Anakin grinned. He took a deep breath, "Pretty pretty-"

"Alright! I get the point." He scowled at his grandson; "I have no idea who you get this from."

"Grandma told me it was you."

A week later Padmé was curled up quietly in a chair, reading an old-fashioned paper book, when a thump came from outside. She turned to look at the wall from which it had emanated, frowning. Another thump, louder, sounded from the same wall, followed closely by some creative cursing. Owen, snoozing on a couch across from Padmé snorted and woke, blinking sleepily at the muffled swearing.

"What in space?" Owen yawned and sat up, wiping his hand across his face.

"Anakin." Padmé answered, smiling slightly at the wall.

"Oh, makes sense." Owen lay back down, but frowned "Which one?"

Padmé frowned and stood, dog-earing her page and stepping outside. She carefully walked around the house and found the two talking. 

"A Sith," the older man was saying, "won't give you any notice that he's attacking. Most of them will just strike you first and ask questions later. The Vong were different, maybe. A Vong warrior, from what you've told me, wouldn't stab another warrior in the back. A Sith? You'd be gone to the Nether Realm before you even knew he was there. You feel a Sith," he shook his head, "get your guard up, and don't let it down until the Sith is dead or I tell you it's okay." He gestured, "Now let's try it again." With that he jumped up and back into the trees. Anakin closed his eyes and concentrated, and Padmé contented herself with just watching. Anakin tilted his head upward, as if he was scenting the air. A stick broke and Anakin whirled around, flipping backwards and away from the noise. Still airborne he stuck out a palm and sent a rock flying in the direction of the offending twig. The rock hit something solid, and Anakin grinned and landed in a defensive crouch. He backed up slowly, towards a shadowy portion of the house, obviously trying to protect his back and flanks. His hands glowed with power, and his eyes darted from one tree to another. Just as he was about to touch the wall, a hand calmly reached out and tapped his shoulder.

Anakin jumped away, startled.

"See," Ani said calmly from the shadows, "you'd be off to the Nether Realm now." He stepped away from the wall. "You let your guard down for an instant, and you paid." He slapped his grandson on the shoulder, "Don't worry, you did really well; much better than before. But," he shrugged, "you're still dead." 

"That's a happy thought," Padmé gently slapped her husband on the arm, "don't scare him."

"I'm not scaring him!" Ani looked down at her, offended, "I'm telling him _now_, so he doesn't find out _later_."

"I'm not scared." Anakin offered helpfully. "I asked him to teach me."

"There, you see?" Ani smiled at her, "What's up?"

"Nothing much." She smirked, "Who's got the potty mouth out here?"

"Ummm…" Anakin blushed.

"Anakin! I-" Padmé was just settling into lecture mode when the sky boomed and flashed. The ground bucked and shook violently, and the dimension itself seemed to roar at them. Anakin cried out and fell on his back in the dirt, followed by his grandparents. Ani grabbed hold of Anakin's ankle and yanked him out of the way as a tree bough came crashing to the ground. He turned away from the nearest tree and let out a grunt as a branch lashed his back, drawing blood. Just as Padmé believed that heaven would collapse around them, the quake stopped.

"Everyone still with me?" Ani asked, wiping a dirty hand across his forehead.

"I think so." Anakin replied, coughing. He got to his feet slowly and brushed away some moss that clung to his pants. "What was _that_?"

"We aren't sure. But it gave me a Sith-forsaken headache." Ani grimaced, "We think that it may have something to do with too much power in one small dimension." He turned, "Hey, Owen?"

"Sithshit!" Owen swore from inside the house, following up with some words that would make a Rodian blush.

"He's okay." Ani snorted softly in amusement.

There was a loud _pop_ close by, and Anakin flinched, fearing another quake. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon came at almost a full sprint down the road, followed by Bail (who naturally, without the benefit of Jedi training, couldn't quite keep up.).

"Padawan!" Obi-Wan panted, "You're needed." He gestured vaguely, "Them too."

"What the Sith?" Ani grabbed Obi-Wan's arm and nearly had to support his former master. "Obi-Wan…"

"Owen, Beru!" Bail yelled, catching his breath. "Move it!" 

"What's going on?" Padmé demanded as Owen and Beru came up beside her; putting a hand on Anakin's shoulder and standing protectively beside him, not caring that her hand was near her chin level. "No one – _especially_ not my grandson – is going anywhere until you give me some kind of-"

"The Sith! They're attacking from the south, and the creatures are approaching from the west. " Qui-Gon replied, conflicting emotions flitting across his face. He looked at Ani, "You have to come, I'm afraid. All Jedi have been called." He turned to Padmé, "But Anakin doesn't need to. We wouldn't-"

"Oh no, no way am I getting left out of this." Anakin stepped forward. "I'm not going to hide."

Ani turned on him, his concern for his grandson making his voice a snarl, "No. Anakin, you can forget it. I'm not going to let you walk into a war!"

"I can fight! I've been doing nothing _but_ fight since I was fifteen! You've been training me all week! I'm better than I've ever been!"

Ani seemed to loom over his grandson, and Anakin was suddenly very aware that this was Darth Vader. "Do not argue with me. I am not going to let you fight. You may have been good enough for the Vong, but these are Sith." He shook his head; "You're not in the minors anymore. And it's not you, nor is it I, who'll tell you if you're good. The Sith'll do that, and if you're not up to it you won't get a second shot." His anger shimmered in the air between them, and those who had been there could almost hear Vader's distinctive breathing.

But Anakin was equal to it. "And if the Sith break through?" he challenged. "What then, grandfather? Am I supposed to run and hide until you return and finally pronounce me ready?"

Ani's eyes flashed, but Padmé laid a hand on his arm and calmed him. "Ani," She said softly, "we can't protect him forever."

Ani turned to her, incredulous. "You're not seriously saying we should let him fight?"

"He can fight with the non-Jedi recruits." Obi-Wan offered, "They are armed with spears, knives, and such. He would only be facing the creatures, not the Sith."

Ani studied his grandson, and finally sighed. "Very well. I don't like it, but we have no choice."

"Thank you, grandfather." Anakin replied.

Ani nodded once, then turned to Obi-Wan. "Where are we needed?"

"We are to report to Master Windu to get our postings. C'mon," he added, "we haven't much time."

Mace Windu was pacing in his small office when the eight humans walked in the door. He nodded at them somberly and sighed, "Have they been briefed?"

"Not formally, but they know what's happening." Qui-Gon sank into a chair, his breath coming out in a _whoosh_.

Windu turned to Skywalker and his family. "We're being attacked on two flanks, south and west. However, the creatures have now also attacked the Sith, and the battle reports that are coming in now indicate that it's turned into one big free-for-all. I've ordered a retreat of our troops, and we will make another stand about eight kilometers closer to us."

"Master Windu, may I make a suggestion?" Ani interrupted.

"Of course."

"Eight kilometers isn't going to give the weary troops any rest, and it is of no tactical significance. The Borderlands are just that, Borderlands. I suggest that we stand just inside our own dimension."

Windu frowned, "And allow them access to our realm if we fall back?"

"Possibly, but I doubt we'll have to. In our own realm, we have the ability to teleport, they don't. We can easily get the upper hand. We won't lose a soldier who can teleport out of harm's way, and we can call for reinforcements in an instant." 

"Not bad, Skywalker." The bald Master smiled. "I'll change my orders as necessary." Leaning back on his desk, Windu nodded to them, "General Kenobi and General Jinn are in charge of your unit. I managed to pull a few strings and get you people placed together. Weapons will be waiting for you at the border. Give me a few hours to change tactics as Skywalker suggested. Meet at the border that leads into Ku'ta space at 0900 tomorrow." He bowed his head; "May the Force be with you, my friends."

"May the Force be with us all." Qui-Gon replied, following his troops out the door.


	11. The Other Side II Part 11

11

Anakin Skywalker stood quietly on a small ridge overlooking the Borderlands, hands deeply embedded in his pockets. The air was rank with the stench of battle and carrion birds, acting on instinct long unneeded, were circling above. He felt Obi-Wan approach and spoke without turning.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"I doubt anyone feels good about this situation, but I think we may be able to keep it under control. After all, it's not like we can die again."

"When did you become an optimist?" Anakin turned his head slightly to regard the older Jedi, "and how can I turn you back?"

"Very funny, Anakin." Obi-Wan smiled slightly before turning serious and laying a hand on Anakin's upper arm, "I'm afraid I may have some bad news."

Anakin whirled on his companion, "My grandson?"

"He's fine, but he can't stay with the non-Jedi combatants." Anakin looked away, but Obi-Wan grasped his sleeve and turned the blonde man to face him. "The winds have changed, and the creatures are being beaten back. The Sith are advancing, keeping their distance from their pets and we need all the help we can get to face them. We're calling in all the fighters who're not desperately needed on the western front." He couldn't stop the concern from spreading across his face at the ice in Anakin's eyes, "It's a perfectly logical move, my friend. One you would-"

Anakin waved his hand sharply, cutting him off, "We're talking about my family, Obi-Wan, logic has nothing to do with it."

Obi-Wan sighed and stepped back a pace, "I know. At least we'll be together for this. You can protect them, should you feel the need to."

Anakin had turned his back to Obi-Wan, but the sudden tension showed in the knotted muscles in his back. "Padmé too?"

"Yes."

"And Owen?"

"Yes…all of us. I know it may be hard, but we've all fought before. They wouldn't send novices to the front."

"You obviously have more faith in the Council than I do."

Obi-Wan ignored Anakin's biting tone, "We've been placed together in a unit. The way Qui-Gon and I have planned it, the Jedi would be on the outside, and the non-Jedi protected behind us."

"Hm." Anakin squatted on the very edge of the ridge, bowing his head and lacing his fingers behind his neck. "Something's gonna happen tonight, Obi-Wan."

"What do you see?" Obi-Wan knelt beside him, frowning. Anakin rarely sounded so…skittish.

"I see blood, and pain…I see battle and death…I see the Sith we've fought coming for revenge…" He hesitated, and in the lengthening shadows of the sunset, Obi-Wan saw him bite his lower lip. "I see…I'm not quite sure what comes next…but it's bright, and cold, and then it burns like a thousand suns…"

Obi-Wan laid his hand on Anakin's back and felt a shiver ripple up his spine. Behind him, he heard a few _*pop*_s of displaced air, and felt Qui-Gon approach with the rest of their unit in tow. 

He frowned at Anakin's shivering form, "Anything wrong?"

Anakin stood, running a hand through his cropped hair and shook his head. Qui-Gon nodded; there _was _something wrong, Anakin just didn't want to speak of it. 

The air shivered around them, and the terrible stench grew bolder. It smelled of rot, decay, blood. Ahead they could see a great wave of darkness growing closer. Padmé stepped closer to her husband, raising her pike self-consciously. None of the combatants used energy weapons. Even if there were any, it would be too easy for the Sith to turn the destructive beams back on the ones who had fired them. It would come down to hand-to-hand.

Anakin Solo swallowed nervously, hand lingering at his hip. "What I wouldn't give for my saber."

His grandfather nodded. "Stay close to me."

Obi-Wan spoke, still watching the approaching army, "Did you see anything specific, Anakin?"

"No."

Obi-Wan nodded once, "Then I'm going to take the liberty of saying that we shouldn't worry. We'll make it through this storm, just as we have weathered others."

Qui-Gon smiled at his friend, "Well spoken, Obi-Wan." He too was watching the darkness advance. "Stay together, and we will- What in Space?!"

A scream ripped through the air, and the Jedi flinched from the waves of pure darkness that poured out from the right.

"The Creatures!" Anakin screamed, throwing his arm across his grandson's chest protectively, shoving him into his shadow. The onslaught on fangs and claws was parried by bright beams of light. A Vitsa hissed maliciously and lunged for Obi-Wan's unprotected back, only to be clocked over the head by Bail. Anakin stayed in his grandfather's shadow, strengthening his blows and aiding his defense. Padmé stood with Owen and Beru, protecting the backs and flanks of their Jedi friends with their pikes. There was no time for strategy…only for instinct.

Slowly, very slowly, the creatures were pushed back. Inch by inch, they forced the monsters into retreat. 

Bail screamed, "Behind you, Anakin!"

Padmé whirled to defend her husband, but her weapon passed through the enemy cleanly.

The Sith had arrived.

Coalescing into a solid form, the Sith cackled and released a barrage of Force Lightning, and cursed when it was blocked by a spear of light. Anakin, snarling, Force-punched the Sith off the ridge and away from his wife, who calmed him with a touch. 

He jerked upright and screamed, "Anakin, to me!" 

The young man leapt to his grandfathers side, and the tongue of Force Lightning that had been aimed at him struck the ground instead.

"Palpatine!" Anakin spat, hands glowing with power. His grandson turned pale and took a step back.

The air grew still. Not calm, no, it was too eerie to be called calm. It was the still of a hurricane's eye. Three triangles of combatants faced each other. 

Jedi.

Sith.

Creature.

A hissing laugh drew the attention of all present. The Vitru leapt nimbly to the front line of its troops and cracked its tail like a whip. Anakin felt Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stiffen and send simultaneous questioning thoughts to him.

_This is the thing that attacked you?_

_Yes._ Anakin shivered, but held firm. Without conscious thought, his form changed from a nineteen year old Padawan to a twenty-three year old Knight. His hair brushed his ears as it grew and his robes shifted to accommodate his additional muscle. He grew an additional inch or two and felt a scar burn down the side of his face.

The Vitru smiled coldly, greed gleaming in its eyes as it regarded Anakin and his grandson. A red glow grew around it, countering the Sith's darkness and the Jedi's blue glow. 

Without warning, without speech or snarl, the Vitru leapt at the Jedi.

At the same instant, the Sith unleashed their fury at their pets.

And as one, the Jedi brought their might to bear on the Sith.

Red and blue and black mixed, merged, annihilated each other.

The dimension shivered, screamed, buckled, and snapped.

An instant later, the carrion birds descended, but found nothing where the eight Jedi, eight Sith, and eight Creatures had been fighting.

Calm descended once more.


	12. The Other Side II Part 12

12

Anakin Skywalker felt the Force move in a way that he had never known before. Always, in the past, the movements of the Force had been calm, controlled, with few exceptions. Alderaan was one of those…the Force had screamed, then. Screamed, contorted, and stretched…but it had calmed itself quickly. 

Always, Anakin had shivered in remembrance, half-wondering what might have happened, had the Force not calmed itself. But then, he had never really believed that the Force could stretch further then it had that day.

Now, he felt it _rip_.

His first sensation was of falling, the second of cold.

He gradually came back to himself, feeling something cold and rough pressed against his face. He moaned quietly, every bone, muscle, and sinew blazing with outraged heat. His chest felt like an inferno was happily burning away in his lungs, and for moments stretched out in slow agony, all he could do was cough. He gave a soft groan, and pushed himself up on shaking arms, retching as his long-empty stomach spasmed. A soft breeze pushed the hair back from his face. He cracked one eye open weakly and rolled away, landing on his back with a _thump_. 

_Ow…Ow…Ow…_

A blue sky slowly lightened above him, and in the corner of one eye, he could see a sun slowly rising. He turned his head to the side and stared stupidly at the golden dunes that stretched out until they met the horizon.

Sand.

He looked around, trying to ignore a pounding headache, and blinked.

Lots of sand.

In fact, nothing but sand…in every direction.

_What the hell happened? How did I get here?_

"Shavit." He swore to the air, and slowly got to his feet. His knees were shaky, and his balance was iffy, but he was able to stay vertical when he got there. 

He started to walk slowly in what felt like a good direction, and tried not to think about the scorching heat that rose with the second sun at his back.

"Miserable sand-pit…of all the planets…" He shut his mouth as survival skills hammered into since birth warned him against giving up moisture so freely. _Probably vomited up most of my reserves…aw, hellfire, I'm dead…what am I worried about?_ He slowed to a stop, blinking; something was different.

It wasn't anything really noticable, just a sensation…something out of place. He raised a hand to his head while he kept his eyes ahead…nope: hair, eyes, nose, ears, and mouth were still there. He wiggled his toes as he started to walk again; nope, he was still walking as he always had. He flexed his abdominal muscles, then his arms, stretching them out behind him. Wasted movement, yes…but this was getting annoying.

Something was _different._ Different but familiar, somehow…like something experienced but long forgotten.

He stopped walking again, rolling his eyes. _I'm dead, and I'm really stupid. There are days when I love teleportation. _

He closed his eyes, and pictured his Coruscant home.

Opened them, and still stared at the desert.

_This is interesting._

He tried again.

Same result.

_Very interesting indeed…What did we do?_

The air grew dry and difficult to breathe. Anakin had never become comfortable with the idea of not breathing…maybe because half of his life was dedicated to one breath after another. But the dead didn't have to breathe…it was like eating. Some just enjoyed it.

Anakin stopped his diaphram and continued to walk. A burning sensation quickly enveloped his lungs and he coughed, drawing in a quick breath.

_What the Sith?_

Frowning, he caught sight of a brown lump in the distance. He squinted: Mos Espa. 

_Well at least I'll be able to talk to someone I know…hopefully. I just want to figure out where the rest of my family is._

A wind kicked sand in his face as the cool night air was replaced with the heat of the day.

Anakin scowled at the sky, "I just want to get off this giant hell-hole of a planet without a load of sand in my pants. Is that too much to ask?" 

Nothing answered…but then nothing ever did.

_Hey, dad, think you could maybe give me a little help here?_

Nothing.

_Thought so.___

He staggered towards the city, coughing. That strange sensation wasn't going away…but he was growing used to it rather quickly. He coughed again, raised a hand to his throat to ease the burn…

And stopped dead in his tracks, his universe thrown into complete disarray by the smallest of things.

The skin of his throat jumped slightly in a steady rhythm. The rhythm of a pulse that he wasn't supposed to have.

A pulse that had faded into death twenty life-years before.

He raised a hand before his eyes…closed them…opened them again.

The hand didn't glow. It couldn't. It was flesh and blood.

Anakin Skywalker, for the first time in twenty life-years, was _alive_.


End file.
